


Il canto dell’audace marinaio

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Introspection, Jealous John Watson, M/M, Sentimental, Song Lyrics, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Dopo aver fatto visita a Mycroft, la Norbury è in viaggio verso le Indie Occidentali. Una sera, al tramonto, Bordom si lascia andare e decide di intrattenere l’equipaggio cantando una canzone.Post: “Il cuore di un corsaro” (fa parte della serie di storie che inizia da “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”, se non avete letto le precedenti ne capirete ben poco).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Victor Trevor/Original Character
Series: Let's Pirate! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971409
Kudos: 2





	Il canto dell’audace marinaio

_C’è un audace marinaio  
Che attendo dentro al cuor  
Non conosco il suo nome,  
Ma ho bisogno del suo amor._  
  
  
  
  
Canta, Bordom, canta con il cuore. Lo sguardo trasognante, sbarazzino, le mani impegnate a intagliare una croce da un pezzo di legno recuperato di chissà dove. Canta, Bordom. Seduto sui gradini del cassero di poppa. Lo fa a voce chiara, appena un po’ acuta, nel silenzio tiepido di un tramonto dai sapori aranciati. L’ennesimo da che siete partiti alla volta delle Indie Occidentali. Le labbra a distendersi in sorrisi abbassati, i palpiti di quel canto lasciati lì a galleggiare a mezz’aria. Canta e lo fa a un Victor Trevor che, appena lontano, finge quasi d’ignorare di esser divenuto in un sol colpo l’audace marinaio. Lui che volge lo sguardo all’orizzonte, coi capelli biondi agitati dal vento e la camicia slacciata fin sul petto. Siede a cavalcioni sulla balaustra di dritta, un breviario in mano ma lo sguardo perso altrove.  
  
  
  
  
_Oh fanciulle innamorate,  
Venite tutte qua  
L’allegro audace marinaio,  
Un giorno arriverà._  
  
  
  
  
Canta, Bordom il corsaro. Ammicca a Victor sorridendogli appena, e non smette d’intagliare la sua croce. Canta e nel farlo incanta i marinai de la Norbury appesi alle sartie, ammalia il capitano che all’estremità più lontana della poppa scruta il mare. Canta, Bordom, canta di quell’audace marinaio come una sirena ammaliatrice che attende soltanto d’incantarlo. Lui con voce flautata e leggera, il sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi del blu del mare al tramonto e quell’accenno di barba a sporcare il volto. Le dita sicure a tracciare solchi nel legno. Canta, Bordom, e lo fa con sentimento. Come se dovesse attender lui stesso l’audace marinaio.  
  
  
  
  
_Solo lui può consolare  
Questo cuore spezzato a metà.  
L’allegro audace marinaio  
Nel buio arriverà._  
  
  
  
  
Canta Bordom, canta sino a che le parole non finiscono e la voce si spegne in un silenzio rotto di poco dallo sciabordio del mare che s’infiltra nella sentina. Poi s’alza, gli stivali ticchettano sul ponte ancora ammutolito e, a passo leggero, s’avvicina a un Victor che si tende e quasi non respira. Lui che al pari dell’allegro marinaio, pare non voler far altro che lasciarsi incantare dalla sua sirena. Non farlo, ti verrebbe da gridare. Non farti rapire! Eppure taci e osservi con cieca gelosia Bordom donargli quella croce di legno appena intagliata, lui che poi ride e gli sfiora le dita della mano in una carezza gentile. Innervosito da quel canto malvagio, tu che convinto d’essere il solo ad aver visto il vero volto della sirena, te ne vai sbattendo la porta. Fumante di rabbia, tappandoti le orecchie e fremendo della frustrazione del non dover dir niente, come Sherlock t’ha imposto. E intanto che scendi giù nei bassifondi della nave, sopra coperta, Bordom ha ripreso a cantare a un Victor che sorride. Ma tu non senti niente se non gli echi della tua gelosia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> L’audace marinaio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEFMr7U7JJQ
> 
> Questa storia non era prevista nel quadro generale della serie Let’s Pirate. Avevo detto che “Il cuore di un corsaro” sarebbe stata l’ultima prima del gran finale (escluse le lettere) e sarà così. Ma l’altra sera guardando Pirati dei Caraibi mi sono imbattuta in questa canzone e ho pensato esattamente a questa scena ovvero Bordom che canta a Victor e John che, geloso, se ne va via sbattendo la porta. John dovrà affrontare un bel po’ di cose nel prossimo futuro.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.


End file.
